


Look At Me

by rosewald



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Confessions, F/F, Love Confessions, gaynst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewald/pseuds/rosewald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since the Anteiku raid, a year since Yoriko has seen Touka, and found out about her secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At Me

          It had been a few days since she'd seen Touka. She wasn't answering her phone, and she hadn't been around the library at all. She never got the chance to check at Anteiku though, for she hadn't had much room in her schedule. That night she got home fairly late, and immediately threw off her shoes and plopped down on the couch of her small apartment. She thought about cooking something and taking it over to Touka, but it really wasn't a good idea to go out this late. She grabbed the remote, turning on the tv and flipping through the stations until a breaking news story caught her attention.

 

**_LOCAL CAFE ANTEIKU TURNS OUT TO BE RUN BY GHOULS_ **

****

          She froze, letting the remote slip out of her hands, as she viewed the images of the once lively cafe, now just piles of wreckage on the ground. In that moment, she realised the truth. Touka, Kaneki, and all the other people at Anteiku, were all ghouls. But she also realised that she honestly could care less, she just hoped with everything she had Touka was safe, and not somewhere fighting, or worse. She picked the remote back up and flipped off the tv, not wanting to watch the broadcast any longer.

 

          Yoriko didn't know what to do. Anteiku was already gone, so where else would Touka be? Should she risk going out at this time? Or leave it be and look tomorrow?  She understood the safest option was to wait, but she hated not being able to do anything. Even if Touka was in trouble, what could she do? She was just a human, she didn't have the strength any ghoul or CCG officer had. She got up and walked off to her bedroom There wasn't anything for her to do besides go to bed and go looking in the morning.

          Sleep didn't come easy for Yoriko that night, and when it did, it didn't last for long. As soon as she saw daylight peeking through her curtains, she jumped up. Walking into her bathroom and looking into the mirror, she looked tired and distressed. She never really had bags under her eyes, but they were pretty apparent that morning. She hurried to dress and throw some instant coffee in a portable cup, and ran right out the door.

          She searched through Tokyo all day. Coffee shops, bookstores, drug stores, she looked everywhere. She even dared to peek down alleys, just incase. She searched all day, only ever stopping to eat and calm down a bit. She didn't want to give up, but it was getting dark, and she barely knew her way around the huge city. It was almost hopeless but she didn't want to give up on Touka. She needed to know that she was safe, she needed to tell her it was okay. Even if she never saw her again after, just once more was all she needed.

 

_One Year Later_

 

          It was about an half an hour until closing, and no one was in the coffee shop at the moment. Touka went around, clearing off tables and cleaning up for the night. She was just about to return to her place behind the counter, when the bell above the door rang, signaling there was a customer. She plastered a smile on her face and spun around, only to stop, frozen with shock.

         Yoriko looked exactly the same, aside from her light chestnut hair was a little longer, a little more wavy. Touka couldn't breathe. As much as she wanted to, she never planned on seeing her ever again. There was no doubt Yoriko knew, it was plastered everywhere, what Anteiku, and everyone who worked there was. She was slightly different herself now, and it appeared Yoriko hadn't recognized her.

         “Excuse me, I’m sorry I need to check on something, I’ll have someone help you in a moment.” She forced her smile. She just caught Yoriko’s look of realization before she turned back around and quickly made her way to the counter. Yomo stood behind it, wondering what was going on until he realized who the girl was as well. Touka looked up at him with pleading eyes, and just when he was about to take over, Yoriko spoke up.

          “Touka. My goodness, Touka. I know its you. Please, look at me.” She pleaded with her. Touka was stuck in place, unable to do anything. Yomo looked from Touka to Yoriko and then back, deciding to take his leave. Touka silently cursed him for leaving, but stayed quiet.

          “Touka please, look at me.” She could her the shakiness in Yoriko’s voice. “I know what you’re thinking. Yes, I know, but I don't care, you're still the same person you were to me as before I knew. My feelings for you have not changed. You aren't a bad person, you were always there for me, you even took my cooking. Please, I haven't stopped thinking about you and looking for you for the past year.” Yoriko was crying now, long since stopping trying to hold her tears back. Touka was as well, but silently, so Yoriko wouldn't hear.

          “Touka I thought you were dead! Please!” She started crying harder, the sound of her sobbing breaking up her words. Touka could hear Yoriko’s shoes tapping softly against the hardwood floor as she approached her, and wrapped her arms around her middle, from behind. “Touka, please, look at me. I love you, don't do this.” In that moment, Touka couldn't stand to have her back to her anymore, and so she spun around to return Yoriko’s hug.

          “I'm sorry, Im so sorry. I just. I couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt because of me. Or hating me after you found out, or-” Yoriko cut her off with a shush.

          “I couldn't ever hate you.” She dragged her hand through Touka’s now lighter blue locks and held her tight, the both of them crying now. “I’m just glad youre back in my life now.” Yoriko looked up at Touka, wiping her tears then her own. She smiled as big as she could, and reached up to tuck the chunk of hair covering Touka’s one eye back behind her ear.

          “Hey Yoriko?” She smiled back. “I love you too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> //NSFW
> 
> I bet Yoriko always makes jokes about Touka "eating her" and Touka is immediately flustered and speechless.


End file.
